Adventure Golden Freddy
Were you looking for Adventure Golden Freddy's counterparts?: Adventure Freddy Fazbear, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Toy Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, Adventure Shadow Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear or Adventure Nightmare? Golden Freddy is an animatronic that first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's and later appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as Withered Golden Freddy. He was featured in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 mini-games and is possibly in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as Fredbear. He is one of many counterparts of Freddy, Being present in all of the FNaF games in one form or another. He is also an unlockable character in FNaF World. Golden Freddy is a golden-yellow recolor of Freddy, with black eyes and a small white pulsating pupil in each socket. Golden Freddy seems to be in a slouched position, first seen in FNAF 1 and seems to not have any endoskeleton inside of him, likely providing a reason as to why he does not seem capable of movement. He also has a black top hat, button and microphone. Golden Freddy is a playable character in FNaF World. Like almost every other character, you unlock Adventure Golden Freddy through random encounters. Golden Freddy's attacks are: Jumpscare,a red attack which stuns enemies for a short amount of time, Rainy day 2, a Purple attack that temporarily decreases enemy`s defense aswell as do light damage to them, and finally Haunting, a yellow attack that can turn enemies into stone. * - a red attack that temporarily stuns all enemies. * - a purple attack that temporarily decreases the enemies defense in addition to damaging them. * - a yellow attack that summons a ghost to turn enemies to stone. A well used tactic as golden Freddy is to spam Rainy Day 2, and use high damage attackers to deal more damage. It is also a good idea to have an animatronic that has either birthday or power song. You could also spam jumpscare too. And use haunting when fighting one enemy, when fighting a boss (while it might not work every time,) and when fighting a new challenger. Also Golden Freddy actually does well with the other Fredbear counterparts such as Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Golden Freddy will stun the enemies, Nightmare and/or Nightmare Fredbear will be attackers, while Fredbear is for support. Bring other characters that also use Jumpscare, as his own Jumpscare attack stuns the party for a long time. Phantom Chica may be needed for slowing him down. Unscrew may also work, but it is a very good idea to have the jumpscare chip with you and to have a lot of bytes. Waterhose and Waterhose 2 will be very useful in this situation. Battle Theme for Golden Freddy Would you like to see a FNaF2 Version of Golden Freddy in FNaF World? Yes No *Golden Freddy, unlike the other characters, is not standing up, rather he is slouched on the ground.This is a reference to Golden Freddy being slumped in FNaF 1 and FNaF 2. ** If you look closely, he has a hidden button with possibly a bow tie or a 2nd button. *Golden Freddy's loading screen message is a reference to how Golden Freddy almost always appears alongside with the words "It's Me" in the original games. *In battle, Golden Freddy does not move (with the exception of attacking, in which he shakes his head). **In FNaF 1, he never had a button, unless if it is hidden by his bowtie. **He does not have his FNaF 2 counterpart in game even though he is most likely the same entity as shadow freddy. **It is strange how Unscrew works on Golden Freddy even though he might not have an endoskeleton in him, although this may be an error by Scott Cawthon. *Even though he is believed to be Fredbear, he cannot be used to get the Universe Ending. This is likely because Fredbear and Golden Freddy are from different timelines in the core series, akin to the Withered animatronics. Fnafworld20.jpg|Golden Freddy in the First teaser for FNaF World (Rainbow Version) Fnafworld update2.jpg|Golden Freddy in Update 2 Golden freddy.png|Locked icon Golden freddy load.png|Golden Freddy's loading screen Image223865.jpeg|Golden Freddy in battle Haunting.png|Using Haunting Golden faz.gif|Idle animation 3008.png|Icon Output YlWYsZ.gif|Attacking animation AGolden_Freddy_Challenger.gif|Golden Freddy as a challenger. Adventure_golden_freddy_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9hd4vv.png|Full Body Category:Characters Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Adventure Characters Category:Red attack users Category:Purple attack users Category:Yellow attack users Category:Playable characters